1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer systems.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever. Sun, Sun Microsystems, the Sun logo, Java, JavaBeans, HotJava and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States and other countries.
2. Background Art
There is a desire to provide access to computer networks via simple computing devices. Currently the most effective way to access computer networks such as the internet is via personal computer (PC). Various manufacturers have attempted to provide a simplified computing device for network access, such as so called “network computers”. Network computers and other such devices are referred to here as “information appliances”. Another type of information appliance is the so called “web phone”. The web phone is an attempt to provide a telephone for both voice and data transactions. In most incarnations, the webphone includes some form of voice transmitter and receiver, a numeric keypad, and an extended or dual purpose keypad for data entry, and a multi-line display.
Current information appliances implemented in the form of a so called web phone typically fit into one of two categories. One category is a low cost design with a very limited and fixed set of capabilities. Another category is a high cost design requiring large amounts of RAM, ROM, and CPU speed to achieve acceptable performance.
Problems with the low cost designs include a limited feature set and the inability to be dynamically updated or to download executable content from resources such as the internet. Problems with high cost design include the high cost (approximating that of a desktop PC) while lacking the performance of PCs. Also, when the devices have persistent data, that data must be explicitly synchronized if more than one device is used in a location, such as a home.
Another problem with prior art information appliances is the lack of effective scalability. Per unit cost is the same regardless of the number of units in the system.